1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for performing a process, such as a notification, based on a specific execution condition, and a storage medium on which such a program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, when an error occurs a warning is generated by an information processing apparatus, and when printing is completed a printer issues a print end notification to a host apparatus.
However, since the above processing is performed by a fixed function that the apparatus provides for a user, the user only selects the employment of the function, and can not freely set up and execute a desired process having a desired condition for information processing.
For example, when a user receives information, as the recipient he or she confirms the contents of the information, and, as needed, issues a print instruction to print it or transmits the information to another user. Therefore when information is received from a specific source, a user must repeat the print instruction each time information is received, even when he or she always desires to print the received information.
In addition, when an error, such as paper out or a paper jam, occurs in a printer that has been instructed to perform printing, a user must correct the error and again issue a print instruction. When a computer that has issued a print instruction is located at a distance from a printer, a user is not aware that there has been a failure at the distant printer until he or she issues a print instruction and obtains the print results from the printer. Thus, when there has been a failure at a distant printer the user must go to the printer to acquire necessary data, and must then return to the computer and issue a print instruction.
Furthermore, in order to resolve this problem, it is preferable that the user be able to employ the system easily, without any complicated programming being required.
Further, a conventional printer issues the above described print end notification when the spooling of print data has been completed, and the actual printing end occurs later than the time at which the notification is issued. Therefore, although the immediate issuance of a notification is not always acceptable, conventionally, the notification is issued immediately after an event that triggers a notification has occurred. The triggering of the notification is limited to the termination of the processing.